This invention relates to fryers and it has particular relationship to fryers in "fast-food" restaurants in whose operation the frying of the food which is served generates spray.
This invention has unique application and is described herein as integrated fryers for so-called "hot dog" shops. It is to be understood that the adaptation of this invention to like facilities for other purposes is within the scope of equivalents thereof. A typical fryer for a "hot-dog" shop includes a cabinet having a top compartment in which oil is deposited. The oil is heated to a high temperature by a heater including heating tubes immersed in the oil. A gas flame generated below the heater tubes penetrates into the heater tubes. The heat generated may be as high as 110,000 to 120,000 BTU. The-tubes are sealed against penetration of oil or spray to opposite walls of the cabinet. Typically, a basket whose walls are screens is suspended from the cabinet over the oil. There is also typically a screen in or above the oil pool on which solid food, weiners or hamburgers, may be fried. The fryer has a front control panel on which mechanisms for controlling the heating are mounted. Typically, these mechanisms include an on-off switch, indicator lights and one or more dials operated by a knob or knobs for controlling the temperature. These mechanisms operate electrically and are connected to the heaters by wires.
Fryers in accordance with the teaching of the prior art have demanded excessive and unusual attention and maintenance. This demand has resulted in a substantial increase in the cost of maintenance. In addition, fryers requiring maintenance are out of service during the intervals when they are being repaired, which results in delay in serving the customers. At times a fire is ignited within the fryers with attendant hazzard to the facilities where the fryers are used and the personnel.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a fryer which shall not demand excessive or unusual maintenance and in whose use fires shall not be ignited.